Shadow's Ward
by Kimpatsu no Hoseki
Summary: Harry didn't know where the Shadows came from, just that they were always there for him. However, a chance meeting with others who have Shadows of their own, leads to a better life for him. YY/Y, YM/M, YB/B. M/M, Pre-Harry's Hogwarts. Inspired by another story, concepts used with permission.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover inspired by "King's Jackal" by esama. I have reached out to esama and received permission from her to use aspects of that story in this one. Therefore you will see similar concepts. While I know this one won't be as epic as hers, I do hope you enjoy it. If you haven't read her stories, they can be found on AO3.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO. Some concepts used within are borrowed with permission from esama.

Warnings: SLASH! Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Atem, Malik/Marik pairings. At this point Harry has no pairing, too young. Maybe Seto/Isis, haven't decided.

Beta: Bicky Monster (Thank you Bicky!)

 **Shadow's Ward**

"Now remember, boy, you are to order the cheapest thing on the menu to eat and to stay quiet! I can't believe that there wasn't anyone to mind you tonight."

Ryou looked over at the source of the shrill voice and watched as a family was escorted to their seats at the restaurant they were in. There was an older man, who could do with a massive exercise program; a skinny woman, who looked to have stepped out of 1950s America; a young boy, who took after the man in body shape; as well as a small boy wearing clothing way too big on him. The first three were blondes, while the last boy had dark black hair, from what Ryou could tell.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Ryou could barely hear the reply that the small dark-haired boy gave, despite the fact that it was said right next to him as the family was led to a table near the one he was sat at. The boy was shuffling behind the other three, trying to make himself look smaller.

"Bakura, is it just me or…" Ryou said as he looked over at his dinner companion. The two of them had flown to London to visit Ryou's mother and sister's graves for the anniversary of their death.

This was actually the first trip, since getting his own body, which Bakura had come on. The last few trips had been done by Ryou alone. They couldn't stay long in London this time, unfortunately, as they would need to get back to Domino, Japan to help with the tournament that was being set up for summer by Kaiba Corporation and the Duelist Court.

"Yes, that boy has the potential," Bakura commented as he looked over at the family and sent a few strands of shadow magic to test the boy. If the dark-haired boy or the shadows reacted in any way then the Court would need to look into his situation more, especially with how young he seemed to be. Most Summoners were at least 16, considering the time when Shadow Magic returned to the world.

Curiously, Ryou and Bakura watched as the shadows that arose around the boy seemed to welcome Bakura's playfully. It was as if this was the first time the shadows had interacted with another user. The boy even looked at their table in shock before Bakura called the shadows back.

"A very high potential," Bakura remarked. "One that cannot be left alone. He should get training soon or he could lose the control he has."

As their meals were placed in front of them, they kept a close eye on the family, watching how they interacted with the child. Most of the time the family ignored the boy, who did his best to seem invisible. However, both the man and other boy seemed to show a great dislike for young child, in the form of punching from the bigger boy, and tight grips on the arm and harsh words by the large man. Threats of 'locked in the cupboard' and 'a few smacks to knock the freakiness out of you' were also overheard, mostly when the family thought that no one was paying attention. Ryou slid a black card from the pouch on his hip before Bakura's face could become angrier.

"Let's see if the Regent's recent tinkering with these did any good," Ryou mused as he laid it on the table between him and Bakura. On the face of the black card was a stylized white 'R', with the words 'work' and 'castle' underneath. Ryou tapped the card turning the 'R' blue.

"What do you want?" a voice coming from the card asked, once the 'R' turned green.

"Are the Kings with you?" Ryou politely answered, glad that the conversation was happening in Japanese.

"They are." Ryou could easily hear the disdain from the voice as another chuckled in the background.

"Bakura and I are currently sitting across from a family that has a very young boy with lots of potential. Current observations lead us to believe he is being abused if not outright neglected. We believe he should be made a ward of the Court and trained. The shadows are very receptive to him."

"We haven't ever had a ward before," a kind voice said over the line.

"Move to a new location where I can come through and assess what we are dealing with. You have five minutes." With that the 'R' changed back to white.

"For a Regent, his people skills could be better. I'll be right back," Ryou said as he stood and took the card from the table. He easily made his way back towards the entrance where he found a spot out of people's view near the maître d' stand. Bakura turned his attention back to the other table just in time to hear the man talk.

"They should disallow foreigners from these places. Hard working, decent people come here for peace after work and they allow riff raff to come in," the man ranted, being entirely unsubtle in the sideway glance towards the table where Bakura was still sat. "Just look at their hair! No normal person would ever dye their hair that color nor wear so much fake gold. He and his companion must be trouble. With their barbarian language and life choices, I bet they are a part of some new gang. I think you should find a new place, Petunia. Obviously the standards have decreased here."

Bakura felt a grin make its way across his face at the man's posturing. As if he, or anyone in the Court, would reduce themselves to fake gold. No, his arm bands, wrist bands, earrings, and necklaces were pure gold, crafted in Egypt. Everyone in the Court wore pieces crafted in Egypt in the Ancient Egyptian style from when the shadows were first contained. None of them would wear anything less.

Bakura barely contained a snarl when Ryou returned with more than just Seto Kaiba.

"Did you have to bring the Pharaoh and the shrimp with you?" he asked, but Yugi, used to such comments from Bakura, ignored him and instead took the seat the waiter offered. Seto and Atem sat down as well, making their table for two rather crowded.

"They'll just have tea," Ryou mentioned to the waiter as everyone finished settling.

"We wanted to see what was going on as well, Tomb Robber," Atem stated as he draped a leather clad arm over Yugi's shoulder, glancing at the table under question.

"Is that the boy?" Yugi asked as he looked over at the table, under the guise of glancing around the restaurant. Despite Bakura's displeasure regarding the current company, he laughed quietly to himself as the man across the way made his next statement.

"Look at that, Petunia," the man scoffed. "Now they have let in two dressed in leather, and with peculiar spikey multi-colored hair. And someone who doesn't understand that white suits are outdated and abnormal!"

"I bet the boy did something to ruin our evening out. Boy! Did you do any of your freakishness? It's the cupboard for you when we get home," Petunia harshly ground out.

"Yeah, Freak!" the larger of the two boys exclaimed and the group at the other table watched on in shock as the young, heavy-set boy punched the dark-haired child three times in the arm and side. Other patrons in the room started to glance over at the table at the commotion.

Atem sent out his own shadow tendrils to test the boy as he narrowed his eyes. Even if this boy had no connection to the shadows, he was sure that a call into the Police would not be amiss. Yugi gave a little squeal of glee when the boy's own shadows came out in welcome to Atem's, seeming to curl curiously around Atem's, versus the playfulness of earlier. Again, the boy glanced over at their table when the shadows touched.

"Regent, what actions can we take to gain custody of that boy?" Atem withdrew his shadows gently from the boy's, almost in a soft caress goodbye, as he turned to face the CEO.

"That will depend on that family's relation to the boy in question and how willing they are to let him go. I would suggest going to them tomorrow afternoon or evening after we have been able to gather more data," Seto said as he leaned back in his chair and picked up his newest Kaiba Corporation developed tablet. "I'll send word to Mokuba to have him start a search on the legal side of things and draw up the necessary paperwork to transfer guardianship of the boy. He'll also need to record this transaction for the Court."

Yugi drew out his deck and quietly summoned Kuribo. He would need a monster to follow the family when they left so that they could find them easily tomorrow; not that Kaiba's information network couldn't do it but it was always good to have a back-up.

"Kuribo, I need you to do me the favor of following that boy over there and do your best to cheer him up until you are dismissed tomorrow," Yugi said to the monster when it arrived in a swirl of shadow. With a nod of its furry body, Kuribo floated over to the boy and waved a paw. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and he reached out a hand to touch the shadow monster. Before the boy could though, the other child pushed him from his seat to the floor.

"We're going now, Freak. Stop delaying us," the large man grunted as he heaved himself out of his seat. "We hard working people have things to do and you have chores to finish. Lazy ungrateful boy." The man pushed his way past, after leaving only enough money to cover only the bill on the table, completely ignoring the disgusted looks he was getting from people all around them, staff and patrons alike.

Kuribo looked forlornly down at the boy as he pushed himself up. Waving good bye to the shadow monster, the boy started to follow his family before startling in surprise when Kuribo followed. With a shocked look at Ryou and Bakura's now crowded table and then back at Kuribo, the boy hurried outside after his family, Kuribo going with him.

"If we make him a ward of the Court, who will care for him?" Atem asked softly as their tea arrived.

"We will," Ryou answered after sharing a look with Bakura. "We will be his primary caregivers and teachers."

"Very well. You can proceed. Regent, will you be staying here during this process?"

"Yes," Seto responded without looking away from his tablet.

"Then Yugi and I will return home. Isis should be returning soon after checking on the Egyptian Summoners with more items for their exhibit. We should also check in with Malik and Marik to see how things are going with the monsters not yet called forth by any Summoner," Atem said as he stood with Yugi and both of them left to find a spot where they could travel by shadow back to Domino.

"I'll upgrade the room at the hotel you're both staying at and see you in the morning with more information," Seto said as he put his tablet away and stood from the table, while dropping a few bills down. "That should cover the meal."

"We don't need your money, Kaiba," Bakura said as he sneered at the money.

"Going to pay with your jewelry are you?" Seto asked, sneering back as he left.

"Leave it, Bakura. Let Seto pay when he wants. Saves us money after all, and if we are really going to take in this boy we'll need to save what we can." Ryou sighed as he gathered the money in a neat stack. "Let's go back to the hotel. Tomorrow is likely to produce a headache or two."

YGOHPYGOHPYGOHPYGO

I don't know what happened at the dinner tonight. Twice, I felt the shadows that comfort me interact with another. They had never done that before. As long as I can remember they were there, comforting me after a day of chores or beatings from the Dursleys.

The only other time they had reacted to anything was when Dudley got those new playing cards. I didn't get to see them or touch them but when Dudley first brought them home, the shadows tried to reach out for them. It was like something I was missing was just out of reach.

Dudley had the cards for a few days until he tried to explain them to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. When he said the m-word Uncle got so upset. He ripped the cards up and threw them away. The shadows weren't happy at that and wanted to do something to him but couldn't. I think they can't do anything without my ok first. I think they know that I'll get hurt more if they do anything.

It was very surprising to me when one of the men at the other dinner table created a fluffy animal from the shadows. I wonder if I could do that. I wasn't really sure at first when the animal came over to me. Didn't it know that it would get in trouble? But, a quick look to Aunt and Uncle showed that they didn't see it, just like my shadows. Its fur was very soft, like that blanket I had until I was four. I thought that it would return to the man after I pet it a few times but it stayed as we left dinner.

At first I was sad to leave the fluffy animal; it, like the shadows, was comforting, but it followed me to Uncle's car. It is very good that no one else can see it. I wouldn't know what to say if they asked why an animal was on me. It followed me all the way into the Dursleys' house and into my cupboard after the Dursleys yelled at me for ruining their dinner. I didn't even do anything! I was good and stayed quiet. I got the small food like Aunt said. But they still found something to yell about. This time Uncle didn't hit me, which was good. The shadows don't like it when he hits me.

Inside the small space of my cupboard, with no lights, my shadows grow. Each night they have covered me to keep me warm and slide happy memories of when they were stronger into my mind. Tonight, they seemed extra happy and stronger with the animal joining me in my cupboard. The animal also felt more alive, if that was possible. It settled down beside me as I lay down to sleep. I hugged it to myself, like I had seen Dudley do with his stuffed animal.

"I hope you are here when I get up in the morning. I hope you're not a dream," I whisper to the animal as I close my eyes. I hope that this is not a dream and that I will wake with this animal that my shadows like still with me.

 **Author's Notes:**

I hope that last bit wasn't too confusing. I was trying a new writing style for Harry's part. I also tried to not use "big" words considering the age I have Harry at (no I haven't mentioned it yet but it is young). So the section may seem simplistic. Also I couldn't find information that says when Ryou's sister and mother died so I'm going with early spring.

As I said above this is inspired by "King's Jackal" by esama. I absolutely love that story and have read it multiple times. I'm sad that it is abandoned but glad that I can still go read it when I want. Go check it out if you haven't already.

I'm currently focusing most of my writing time on my other story "The Protection of the Joukriger". I was writing that before this story hit me and wouldn't let go. So updates to this one will be sporadic as I continue that one. Once that one is finished then updates to this will be more common.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. So are kudos, favs, pms, bookmarks, and subscribes. Flames or negative reviews are fed to the plot bunnies to keep them multiplying (ie they help me with what I am missing). Please let me know if something doesn't make sense, it is how I know to add a scene with more info in it.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover inspired by "King's Jackal" by esama. I have reached out to esama and received permission from her to use aspects of that story in this one. Therefore you will see similar concepts. While I know this one won't be as epic as hers I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO. Some concepts used within are borrowed with permission from esama.

Warnings: SLASH! Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Atem, Malik/Marik pairings. At this point Harry has no pairing, too young. Maybe Seto/Isis, haven't decided.

 **Shadow's Ward**

"Morning, 'Kura," Ryou mumbled as he felt Bakura start tracing an Eye of Horus on his hip. "I'm still not getting a tattoo."

"I don't see why not. You love mine, and it would go perfect on you."

"I love yours because of the story they tell and that they connect with your past. The Eye of Horus or any other tattoo will not go on me." Ryou looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was just after eight in the morning. "We should probably get dressed and see what Seto has been able to find."

"Kaiba was up hours ago talking with Scribe," Bakura told him. "You know the two are up with the dawn every day. He can wait a bit longer for us to have a good wake up."

"We are not doing anything here," Ryou said as he stopped Bakura's hand from sliding down his front.

"And why not?" Bakura growled into Ryou's shoulder.

"Because Seto paid for these rooms and I want to help that boy as soon as possible." Ryou tossed Bakura's arm off of him and sat up. With a stretch, he moved over to their bags and pulled out clothes for both of them. With one last grumble, Bakura got out of bed as well.

"Kaiba and Scribe better have some damn good news for us."

"This is the Kaiba brothers we're talking about, of course they will," Ryou said confidently, and he pecked Bakura briefly on the lips before leaving their bedroom. The room was part of the penthouse suite that Kaiba had got them, which was made up of two bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, a kitchenette, and a sitting room. As Ryou left the bedroom, he was unsurprised to see both Kaiba brothers in the sitting room going over papers and tablets.

"Morning, Regent. Morning, Scribe," Ryou greeted as he made his way to the kitchenette to make tea for Bakura and himself.

"Morning, Ryou," Mokuba replied, looking up from the tablet he was typing on. "I have information to go over with both of you as soon as you're ready. I've been explaining to big brother a lot of the legal side of things that I found."

"We'll be there in just a moment. Bakura is finishing getting up and I'll bring our teas over there." A few minutes later Ryou walked over with two mugs of tea as Bakura left their bedroom. Both of them settled onto the couch opposite Mokuba, with Seto on their right.

"I finished going over all of the legal aspects of your request and have compiled some of the pertinent details of the boy and his family. I shall recap them now before going into all of this paper," Mokuba told them, patting the pile next to him, and Ryou and Bakura nodded their heads.

"The boy from last night that you are all interested in is Harry Potter, currently living with his maternal aunt, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, uncle, Vernon Dursley, and their son, Dudley Dursley. Vernon works in upper-middle management at a manufacturing firm called Grunnings, Petunia is a stay-at-home mother, and Dudley just started at St. Grogory's Primary School with Harry this last autumn. All of them live in Surrey. Vernon also has a sister named Marjorie, who lives in Gloucestershire with her bull dogs. I have collated full background information for all of them.

"From the initial observations, Petunia seems to spend a lot of her time gossiping and focusing on image. Her gardens are always impeccable and everything seems neat and tidy. Mentions of meals at the house include multi-course meals and sterile clean environments. A home and garden magazine mentions the 'wonderful family of three, with photos on the walls proudly displaying the family that lives there.' As well as 'the lady of the house is a miracle worker and must spend hours each day keeping the place clean and yard trim.' School reports mention that Dudley can be a bit of a bully to the other students and seems to work on keeping others from interacting with his cousin. Petunia and Vernon are very much middle-class, suburban, stereotypes, who look to make themselves seem better via the image they portray." Mokuba paused to shuffle a few papers around before going on.

"Petunia's sister, Lily, Harry's mother, however, has holes in her information. She has full records up until she turned eleven. She then disappears from all records, only showing up again in a marriage certificate to a James Potter at the age of nineteen, then again with a birth certificate for Harry a year later, and finally in an obituary only fifteen months after that. Everything else, school after age eleven, job, house, etcetera cannot be found by our databases. James Potter is even worse. The only times he shows up is his birth certificate, marriage, Harry's certificate, and obituary."

"Are you saying they have no records anywhere?" Ryou asked, leaning forward to look at Mokuba's tablet that was on the table.

"This sounds like they are a part of a cult that erases records when they join. Nothing good," Bakura remarked as he looked closer as well. "Maybe we should pull Malik in, see if any connections from his Ghoul days know anything."

"Even deleted records would leave a trace. It's more like the records were never created," Seto snarled at his tablet where he was running the search again.

"So we have mysterious parents who have died and a young boy who is connected to Shadow Magic. How did he end up with the Dursleys? How did his parents die?" Ryou asked.

"According to the documents that the Dursleys filed to receive income for raising Harry, the Potters died in a car crash. However, there is no car crash or police report for the night they are listed as having the accident," Mokuba said, shuffling a more papers around.

"Alright. So what can we do to get guardianship of the little shadow user?" Bakura asked, getting to the main information he wanted. "Surely you've been able to come up with something, Regent," he sneered.

"Keep that up and I won't continue helping, Advisor," Seto sneered right back. Ryou rolled his eyes at their posturing, used to their fights.

"Well there're two things to cover. First, we need to get the Dursleys to agree to transfer guardianship, either as is or full adoption. Then we will need to see if we can get Harry dual citizenship with Japan, since you will be taking him back to live in Domino. That we can likely get pushed through quickly, there is a Summoner in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Offices who can get the paperwork to the right people and approved quickly." Mokuba picked up a couple of different forms from the table. "If you just want a transfer of guardianship and not adopt him then the process will be a bit more difficult but still doable."

"We'll adopt him," Bakura said, speaking up without hesitation.

"Yes," Ryou agreed, before looking over at Bakura. "I didn't think you would be so quick to that decision."

"If we don't, then these people could get him again in the future, couldn't they? It's better to remove all obstacles, and I doubt you will let me kill them," Bakura pointed out with a shrug.

"In that case you'll need to finish filling out this adoption form, get the Dursleys both to sign it, as well as Harry. Then return here where we can fill out the citizenship forms," Mokuba concluded, passing the adoption form to Ryou. Most of it was already filled out, it just needed theirs, the Dursleys', Harry's signatures, and Harry's new name. Their address and the Dursleys' was already filled in. Ryou noticed that on the back was a 'Reason for adoption' section that had been left blank.

"What about this section?" Ryou pointed it out.

"You should leave it blank until you come back. See what the Dursleys say and do while you are there before filling it out. I need to get back to Japan and deal with a few Court issues and check in at Kaiba Corp. When you get back with Harry, give me a ring and I'll come back over." Mokuba piled the left over papers into a neat stack before standing from his seat. Shadows from the couch reached out and slowly drew him into the carpet. Moments later he was completely gone.

"Well, should we head over before or after lunch?" Ryou asked as he handed Bakura the adoption forms to look over.

"The sooner the better. Considering it is a Saturday, the uncle should be at home and not working. This will be a good time to catch them all before they decide to go anywhere." Seto spoke as he put his tablet away. "I'll call a car around while you finish getting presentable."

Seto stood and moved away after a glance at the clothing the two were wearing. Ryou, noticing his look, glanced at their clothes and couldn't see anything wrong. Sure, they weren't wearing a ridiculously expensive white suit with a blue shirt like Seto but they were dressed well. Bakura had all of his gold pieces on, as well as grey pants, a white shirt, and red jacket that was reminiscent of what he wore in Ancient Egypt; while he was wearing black slacks and a grey shirt. Personally, he couldn't see what was wrong with what they had on. Bakura had even covered up all of his tattoos to stop people from staring!

HPYGOHPYGOHPYGOHPYGO

"Please tell me this isn't were he's living. Look at this place, it's all the same!" Ryou looked in dismay out of the car window as Seto's driver pulled onto Magnolia Creasent, headed towards Private Drive. After turning right onto Privet Drive, the driver had to slow down in order to see the house numbers. The three Court members could have easily pointed out when they got to the correct house but all of them were distracted by the area.

"This place is even worse than where I grew up. While the houses were all made of the same material there were differentiating factors," Bakura said as he scowled out the window. "And it was much warmer than here."

"Are you really comparing Ancient Egypt to Modern England?" Seto asked, looking over at a house the driver just pointed out as Number 4. "These people can't even number their homes correctly. Having seven across from four."

"Is this it?" Ryou wondered as he unbuckled himself.

"No, the driver thought he'd stop and ask for directions," Seto remarked sarcastically but Ryou ignored him and got out of the car with Bakura, as the driver finished parking. Seto took his time gathering his suitcase and tablet before joining them in front of the house. "Let's get this over with," Seto said as he made his way up to the door and knocked loudly while pulling one of his Kaiba Corp. business cards free. The large man from the night before opened the door. "Good morning. You're Mr. Dursley correct? The man of the house?"

"That's right," Vernon said, squinting at them with suspicion.

"Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporations." Seto handed his card to the man. "Can my associates and I come in to talk to you and your wife, to discuss a proposal?"

"We're just sitting down to a family breakfast," Vernon grumbled as he squinted at the card in his hand.

"I'm a rather busy man, Mr. Dursley. As a business man yourself, you understand that as CEO I can't just go making house calls to everyone. This shouldn't take long and we'll be out of your way shortly," Seto stated and he stepped closer, forcing Vernon to either back up, letting them in, or stay in close proximity to the intimidating foreigner, who spoke with little accent.

"Very well." Vernon stepped back and allowed the three to enter his house. "Pet! We've got some company who wish to discuss some things. Bring tea for five to the living room," Vernon shouted down the hall as he led the three into the room. Seto took a seat on the couch while Ryou and Bakura looked around the room at the various pictures on the wall. Minutes later, Petunia bustled in with a tray carrying a teapot, sugar bowl, milk jug and five cups.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Do forgive the mess, we weren't expecting anyone so early," Petunia simpered. "My son is in the kitchen eating; as a growing boy it is important for him to have a steady diet, so he won't be joining us." Petunia set the tea tray down and started pouring cups of tea for everyone.

"So, as to impose on you as little as possible, I'll get right to it." Seto said, ignoring the tea placed in front of him. "Last night, while my associates were dining, they noticed you had with you a second child. When I arrived with others, we can confirm that there was a second child present. I'm sure raising two young boys at about the same age is quite a lot of work, so my associates would like to offer their assistance," he told them, gesturing to Bakura and Ryou, none of them having missed that both of the Dursleys had tensed up when the second child was mentioned.

"Second child?" Vernon asked, getting red in the face.

"Oh, you must mean my nephew. He is a problem child, has been since we took him in, when his parents died," Petunia told them, having gathered herself together faster than her husband. "What kind of assistance were you looking at providing?"

"We'd like to take him off of your hands for you, with a transfer of guardianship. If you're interested, of course," Ryou told her. "We wouldn't want to take him from where he is taken care of but it must be such a burden to care for your nephew along with your own son while maintaining this house. You have done a very commendable job." Ryou smiled disarmingly at the woman. Like Seto, he figured out quickly that appealing to their need for a good image as hard workers was the way to approach this. Seto could easily pull in the husband, while a charming word or two should work on the wife.

"Like I said, the boy can be a hassle at times. He's constantly getting into fights with others in the neighborhood and blaming it on my son. Thank you for your kind words," Petunia said as she beamed back while sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Why should we put the boy into your care?" Vernon asked, believing this was too good to be true. A chance to get rid of the boy had practically landed in their laps and if this went through then that Dumbledore person or the others of their kind couldn't bother them again. No boy, no freaks.

"We would be more than happy to take this burden off of your hands. You wouldn't have to deal with or worry about him or anything related to him anymore." Ryou picked up one of the cups of tea and took a sip. "Of course a financial thank you would be made for your willingness to proceed. My, you do make an excellent cup of tea."

"Where do we sign?" Vernon asked, after a quick look to Petunia.

"We've got the papers right here. They'll just need your signature on the yellow highlighted areas. The boy will need to come and sign the blue highlighted areas," Seto calmly explained as he pulled the adoption forms from his briefcase.

"You'll be adopting him?" Petunia asked, seeing the tops of the forms.

"Adoption is a much quicker process than a transfer of guardianship. This will take less of your day from you, which will allow you to return to your lives sooner," Seto mentioned as he pulled out a pen from his suit jacket, handing it to Vernon to start signing.

"Pet, go get the boy," Vernon instructed as he scrawled his name on the first line. Petunia stood and exited the room, paying no attention to Bakura, who was leaning against the wall next to the door. What she couldn't see was that Bakura had called forth shadows and was extending them from his body, moving through the house and documenting everything, from Dudley eating a meal large enough for three in the kitchen, to the four bedrooms upstairs, and the young boy sitting in the cupboard under the stairs surrounded by his own shadows and Kuribo. Bakura listened carefully as he heard the woman open the cupboard door.

"Boy, get out here! There are men in the living room who will be taking you away. Do you hear? We won't have to deal with your freakishness anymore! You won't be messing with my Dudley or spoiling this house with your freak ways," Petunia declared. "Once you're out of this house we never want to see or hear from you again. Am I clear? You, and the other freaks like you, will never bother us normal citizens again."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," a small voice replied.

"Good," Petunia said haughtily. "Clean yourself up in the sink real quick and then come into the living room. Don't waste my hot water."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," he heard Harry say again and Bakura heard a shuffling sound hidden amongst the clicks of the heels the woman was wearing, presumably the boy moving to the bathroom to freshen up.

"My nephew will be right with us. He just needed to wash up first. He had been playing in our backyard," Petunia stated as she walked into the room. She made her way back to her seat and started signing the papers.

"Now about this financial thank you?" Vernon started, leaning forward in his seat.

"As soon as the papers are processed through, our lawyers will mail you. We'll compensate you for all that you have spent," Ryou told him, smiling innocently. He had no intention of following through. From what they had already gathered and what Bakura's shadows were finding, there would be no compensation; after all, the Dursleys had spent no money directly on the boy and with the amount of abuse layered about the house, it would be easy to instead make the Dursleys pay them.

"Good," Vernon said smugly before turning to glare at the little boy now standing in the door way. "Boy! Stop dawdling and get in here." he snapped impatiently.

Harry stood there in shock. He couldn't believe it; the men from the restaurant the day before were now in the Dursley's living room. Not only that, but the fluffy animal from the previous night had still been there when he woke up. Looking around the room, Harry watched as the animal made its way to the white haired man standing against the wall. It hovered in front of him for a minute, as though having a conversation with various movements, before it disappeared like smoke. Saddened that the animal went away, Harry made his way over to where his aunt and uncle were sitting.

"Write your name on the blue lines, boy," Vernon growled in Harry's ear as he pulled Harry closer to the table. Not understanding what was going on but knowing that he would be punished if he didn't do as he was told, Harry slowly wrote out his name on each line that Petunia pointed to. It was a good thing that they had all learned how to write their names at school.

"If you could gather whatever he can take right now, we'll get out of your way. I'll send someone by this afternoon to pick up anything else," Seto said as he picked up the forms as soon as the boy was done. Flipping through them, he checked that all of the spots needed were signed. Petunia stood and moved out of the room to gather the few things that the boy owned into Dudley's old backpack, which had to be replaced a week ago. While she was doing that Ryou calmly held a hand out to the boy.

"Harry, my name is Ryou. Why don't you and I go outside and I can explain what is going on, hmm? We'll leave them to finish up in here." Ryou smiled as Harry took his hand after a quick look at his uncle.

"Finish gathering the information and meet us at the car," Ryou whispered to Bakura in Japanese as he and Harry passed him.

"I'll be out in a minute," Bakura said and he started to draw his shadows back in, looking over at Kaiba as the other man finished talking with Vernon.

Trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible, he pulled his deck from its holster at his side. Flipping through the cards he stopped at 'Just Desserts'. Taking the card out to face the floor he spread Shadow Magic through the card laying the trap into the foundations of the house. It wouldn't do much as just a trap card and no one else in the house having Shadow Magic but it would subtlety change the energy of the house to reflect their treatment of Harry back on the Dursleys. It would be years before any effects started to show but by the time it was noticed it would be too late to reverse the effects of the trap.

Trap set, Bakura left the room and joined Ryou and their new ward outside, leaving Seto to wait for Petunia to be done gathering Harry's things.

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas! Happy Late Hanukah! Happy Sol Invictus! And any other holiday you might be celebrating this month!**

Second chapter done! The first part of this was originally going to go at the end of Chapter 1 but it flowed so smoothly into this next scene that it just made sense to make it the start of Chapter 2. The next chapter will pick up just after this with Bakura joining Ryou and Harry outside. I'll be keeping this flow for the first few chapters to lay the ground work of the story before moving forward in time.

FYI: I have decide that Malik will be the light and Marik the dark in this story. I'm going with this because he is supposed to be from Egypt and 'Malik' is closer to how his name would have been spelled there. So, since Marik is the 'dark' that got split off, he will have the Japanese version of the name.

Thanks for sticking around for this chapter and I hope you stick around longer. n_n

Reviews are greatly appreciated. So are kudos, favs, pms, bookmarks, and subscribes. Flames or negative reviews are fed to the plot bunnies to keep them multiplying (ie they help me with what I am missing). Please let me know if something doesn't make sense, it is how I know to add a scene with more info in it.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover inspired by "King's Jackal" by esama. I have reached out to esama and received permission from her to use aspects of that story in this one. Therefore you will see similar concepts. While I know this one won't be as epic as hers I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO. Some concepts used within are borrowed with permission from esama.

Warnings: SLASH! Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Atem, Malik/Marik pairings. At this point Harry has no pairing, too young. Maybe Seto/Isis, haven't decided.

Beta: Bicky Monster

 **Shadow's Ward**

Ryou quickly but calmly walked out of the house holding Harry in his arms, having picked him up in the entry way. He wanted to be far away from the house that was filled with anger, jealousy, and had malcontent hidden away in the corners. With how small and light the boy was, Ryou felt like he was carrying two Kuribos, not a five year old. He couldn't wait to get a few good Japanese meals into Harry and he was sure that the Court would be more than happy to help.

Ignoring the twitching curtains of the houses next door, Ryou made his way to the car and leaned back against the door so he could watch the house. From his new position he could easily see the shadows condense on the house as a trap card was played. Hopefully Bakura wasn't doing anything that would cause lasting damage. Yugi and Atem would not be pleased if they had to come out here to take care of a misuse of Shadow Magic; even if Atem would secretly be entertained.

"Mister Ryou?" a small voice said and Ryou looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You said you would explain?" Harry whispered as he ducked down into himself.

"Ah, yes. Bakura, my partner, and I have adopted you. This means you are now our son. You won't be coming back to this house or see these people again." Ryou rubbed his hand up and down Harry's small back trying to get him to loosen up.

"Why?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"Because they are wrong in how they have raised you and you will need some training for your special ability," Ryou explained as he smiled down at the boy.

"Special ability?" Harry asked with a confused frown, and Ryou called forth a small bit of shadow into one hand, letting it curl around his hand in Harry's view.

"Special ability," Ryou reiterated. "The shadows don't react or interact with just anyone. You'll need to learn how to work with the shadows and everything they can do. We'll be teaching you that. We will also need to teach you some new languages as the people we will be with don't all speak English." Bakura came out of the house then, before Ryou could continue. He reached around Ryou, as if in a hug with Harry in the middle, to open the car door.

"In. Once Kaiba is done we are leaving," Bakura growled out in Japanese.

"Leave a nice present did you?" Ryou responded, sliding into the car and setting Harry down on the seat next to him.

"Just what they deserve. I'll explain more once we are back with Scribe," Bakura told him, as he joined them and shut the car door behind him, just as Seto left the house and made his own way to the car.

HPYGOHPYGOHPYGOHPYGO

Harry just sat quietly in the car as the men around him spoke in a different language. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys anymore. And these men! They had shadows just like him. He would even be meeting more with shadows if Ryou was to be believed! Harry had never met another with shadows until these men last night. How many more out there had shadows of their own?

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when the car stopped in front of a building and everyone started getting out. Once again, Harry was picked up by Ryou and carried into the hotel. It wasn't until they entered the room they were staying in that Ryou set him down again.

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Ryou asked as he led the boy to the couches.

"Just have Scribe bring snacks and good tea with him," Bakura called out from the kitchen area. "The tea from this morning was lackluster and I doubt that woman served you anything good."

"I've already called and informed Mokuba to do so," Seto stated as he came back into the living room area, having removed his coat in his bedroom. Seto set down his Scribe card on the table before taking his own seat. "He'll be here as soon as he finishes gathering everything."

Ryou directed Harry towards the couch to sit while they waited. Harry didn't even notice, as he glanced around at the hotel room. He would never be able to clean the Dursleys' house to this level, not with Dudley always making messes. No matter how much Aunt Petunia tried, Harry didn't think she would be able to get this level of greatness, even with Harry cleaning every day.

Harry was taken by surprise when a few minutes later shadows seemed to spread across the floor, forming a circle. As he watched, a young man holding a briefcase and a tea set emerged from the floor. Once the new man's feet became even with the floor, he stepped forward onto the carpet and set the tray on the table. A small box emerged from the circular shadow as well before the shadows disappeared.

"If you don't mind, Ryou," he said, gesturing to the tea pot and cups, while setting his briefcase down next to the couch, picking up the box, and taking a seat. "This must be Harry," he said, turning to the young man sat on the sofa across from him. "Hello. I'm Mokuba, Seto's younger brother and Scribe of the Court." Mokuba set the box on the table and started to remove some mellon bread, chocolate croissants, and sembei crackers.

"You're getting ahead of us, Scribe," Bakura spoke up. "We haven't covered anything yet."

"Ah. Well I brought the rest of the forms you'll need to fill out and the details of where to send the adoption form you already have." Mokuba opened the briefcase and withdrew forms and his Kaiba Corp tablet. Ryou calmly poured a cup of tea for everyone sitting around the table, being sure to place a cup in front of Harry, with a mellon bread, but far enough away that he wouldn't accidentally spill it.

"Let's finish the adoption form first before starting those other ones." Ryou said, prompting Seto to pull them out of his own briefcase. "The last parts we need to fill in are 'Reason For Adoption' and Name."

"The reason is obvious after seeing that house. Abuse from original guardian," Bakura ground out in Japanese.

"English, Bakura. Harry doesn't know Japanese yet," Ryou gently reminded as he wrote the answer down on the back of the adoption forms. "Now for the name. Harry, do you want to change your name?"

"I can change it?" Harry asked, looking up at Ryou from his spot, stopping in his action of reaching for the cup of tea. "Why?"

"Yes. We'd like for you to at least take our last name but if you want to change your first as well we can." Ryou smiled at the boy.

"If I kept Harry, who will I become?"

"Harry Bakura."

"But isn't his name Bakura?" Harry looked confused.

"He is called Bakura, my last name, because he is unable to remember his original name," Ryou gently explained, knowing that it was a sore spot with his other half, especially considering that Atem remembered his. Even after all of the Yamis got their own bodies and memories of Ancient Egypt back, Bakura could not remember his original name. Marik, having not been around in Ancient Egypt, just kept the letter change difference with Malik.

"So he is Bakura Bakura?" Harry asked innocently.

"Just Bakura, Harry. I am Ryou Bakura and you would be Harry Bakura. Unless you want to change your first name as well."

"You could keep it the same in English and use Hari when speaking Japanese." Mokuba suggested. "The sounds are similar enough to not be confusing. If you go that route there are a couple of different kanji options you could use too if you don't want to do katakana. You could do Hari as in quartz or Hari as in the Japanese alder tree."

"What do you think Harry?" Ryou asked the boy. "Do you want to keep it Harry in English and use Hari for everything else?"

"Ok," Harry mumbled into his tea. Harry really wasn't sure what to do at this point with all of the changes going on so quickly. Out of everything going on, having a last name change really wasn't the top concern for him. It's not like that would really affect him much. Harry figured he would just agree to everything they asked when speaking to him directly and just munch on the bread placed in front of him.

"Quartz would be better," Seto spoke up from where he was typing on his tablet. Harry didn't know what a 'quartz' was but it sounded neat so he just ate a piece of bread and nodded his head when Ryou looked at him.

"Then that is what we shall do." Ryou wrote down the name change on the line before handing the forms over to Mokuba for processing.

"Great, I'll use this information for the dual-citizenship forms. All you will need to do is sign them as his guardian. Once it gets approved, they will send over a passport for him, for you to bring him back to Japan." Mokuba typed away at his tablet, filling in the needed information before doing the same with the papers he pulled out earlier. Once all of the needed information was filled out he passed the forms to Bakura and Ryou to sign. "I'll take these in and get the process started. Once Harry's passport is done I'll send it over so you can return without issues. Unless you want to bring him now, in which case I'll need to make an extra stop with the passport to make it look like you came in the normal way."

"We'll wait. We need to do some shopping anyway, might as well do it here while we teach him some Japanese," Bakura said before Ryou could.

"Very well. Then the rooms are yours until you are ready to leave," Seto offered. "Both Mokuba and I will return to Domino. Call if you require anything." Seto stood and gathered his things together before striding from the room to collect his things from the bedroom.

"I'll see you back in Domino unless you call for anything," Mokuba said before turning to Ryou and Bakura's new son. "Harry, it was nice to meet you and I shall see you again." Mokuba smiled as he stood to shadow travel back to Japan, not waiting for his brother before disappearing.

"With Mokuba and Seto dealing with the paperwork, why don't we go out for a celebratory dinner later?" Ryou suggested. "We could shop for some things for Harry now," he added as he stood from his place next to Harry. Harry continued to eat the bread and drink tea, not sure how to respond or what the correct thing to say would be.

"Good. We can get him out of those rags," Bakura said firmly. "While you're shopping with him, I'll contact Malik and Marik for some pieces for him. They should either still be in Egypt or getting ready to head back." Without waiting for Ryou to say anything, Bakura started moving towards the exit of the room. With a smile at Harry, Ryou held out his hand.

"Want to walk or shall I carry you again?"

"I can walk," Harry said, blushing, and he hurried to follow Bakura before Ryou could carry him again. While it was easier to let the man carry him earlier when everything was confusing and happening quickly, Harry much preferred to not let it happen often. Ryou just followed behind, pleased to see Harry come out of his shell a little more the longer he was around them, hopefully this wasn't something that would disappear. Ryou rather liked it when Harry wasn't acting shy and downtrodden.

HPYGOHPYGOHPYGOHPYGO

The following week was filled with shopping, lessons, and learning about each other. Each day, Ryou would sit down with Harry to learn about what his life had been like up to that point. He took the time to explain to Harry that the rules he had learned at the Dursley household no longer applied. Harry would not be required to cook every day; if he wanted to help make a meal he was welcome to, but he would not be in charge of making any meals on his own. There was no need for him to take care of the front and backyard at their home in Japan, not that they had one anyway. Cleaning around the house was a chore for Ryou and Bakura, but they would only expect that Harry keep his room clean.

Harry would nod along whenever Ryou would tell him these things, but it seemed like Harry didn't quite believe them because they kept finding him tidying and cleaning up around the hotel room before the staff could come in to clean. They knew it was going to take some time for the five year old to adjust, though they both hoped it would not take too long. Bakura, especially, was having issues staying patient with having to remind Harry about many little things.

When the subject of what to call them came up, Bakura tried to convince Harry to call him Thief King; Ryou very quickly tried to put a stop to that.

"And why not?" Bakura asked from his place in front of Harry. "It's less confusing when we go out and people call for Bakura. If he started calling me 'Thief King', not only would it refer to my title, but it gets rid of any possible chance of confusion."

"If you want him to call you by a title, Bakura, then he can call you 'Dad'. We did adopt him after all," Ryou called out from the bedroom as he worked on getting all of Harry's new things packed away into a new suitcase. "If you don't like anything in English or Japanese, have him call you 'Baba'."

"If he is going to speak Egyptian, we'll teach him proper Ancient Egyptian," Bakura sneered as Harry looked on in confusion.

"So you want him to call you 'It'?" Ryou looked into the main room as Harry started laughing.

"Itja," Bakura proclaimed.

"I already told you, he is not calling you 'Thief'." Harry giggled at Bakura's pout.

"Whatever, Mewet."

"I know you did not just call me 'mother', Bakura." Ryou scowled as he entered the room, leaving the packing for now.

"I don't mind calling him 'it ja'," Harry said, speaking up before the two could begin arguing. Ryou and Bakura had both noticed that Harry often tried to keep arguments from happening between those around him, a product of his time with the Dursleys they were sure.

"Not 'it ja', Harry. 'Itja'. One word," Bakura corrected, ginning in joy that someone would finally call him by his title.

"That's not really something to be proud of, Bakura." Ryou rolled his eyes.

"If everyone is going to call the Pharaoh by his title, I don't see why I shouldn't be."

"You and the Ishtars are the only ones who do that," Ryou pointed out. "Everyone else calls him Atem, or King when talking about Court business. Well, if Harry is fine with calling you Itja then I shall not stop him. Harry, you can call me what you are comfortable with. I can be any form of father, dad, or papa if you would like or something else. Take your time to decide."

Ryou got up with a smile and made his way back to the room to finish packing.

"Call him Mewet," Bakura whispered.

"Don't you dare get him to call me any form of 'mother', Bakura," Ryou called out from the bedroom. "Also, once I'm done here, we'll go out for our last meal in England. Where did you put the ticket confirmation that Mokuba brought over with Harry's new passport?"

"With our passports," Bakura called back as he continued trying to get Harry to pronounce the Ancient Egyptian words correctly.

 **AN:** Happy NEW YEAR(S EVE)! I hope all of you have a wonderful 2016. Thank you joining me in this story for the last few weeks. Thank you to Bicky for being my wonderful and amazing Beta for this story. I hope that all of you will continue to follow me on this story adventure in the new year.

For those who are curious about what I was talking about with Harry's name here it is as well as a few extra for fun, they are all pronounced like Harry would be in Japanese.

玻璃 – hari = quartz or glass

榛 – hari = Japanese alder

梁 – hari = beam, joist

鍼 – hari = (acupuncture) needle or just acupuncture

Many people in Japan, when they introduce themselves, will say their name and then what kanji (symbol) is used to spell it. So I could have Harry just do Hari, but I thought it would be fun to have him have something more connecting him to his new home.

Also, all Ancient Egyptian words and the modern Egyptian Arbic word used are thanks to Google Search and Google Translate. If they are incorrect I apologize.

Thanks for sticking around for this chapter and I hope you stick around longer. n_n

Reviews are greatly appreciated. So are kudos, favs, pms, bookmarks, and subscribes. Flames or negative reviews are fed to the plot bunnies to keep them multiplying (ie they help me with what I am missing). Please let me know if something doesn't make sense, it is how I know to add a scene with more info in it.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover inspired by "King's Jackal" by esama. I have reached out to esama and received permission from her to use aspects of that story in this one. Therefore you will see similar concepts. While I know this one won't be as epic as hers I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO. Some concepts used within are borrowed with permission from esama.

Warnings: SLASH! Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Atem, Malik/Marik pairings. At this point Harry has no pairing, too young. Maybe Seto/Isis, haven't decided.

Beta: Bicky Monster

Happy Birthday to Me! This is my present to all of you ^_^

 **Shadow's Ward**

"Harry, try to keep up," Bakura called out as he lugged his and Ryou's luggage from the carousel in Narita Airport before starting to make his way through the crowds towards the subway stations. They would need to catch the train out to Domino City before grabbing a taxi home.

"Yes, Itja," Harry responded, trying to keep his eye on Bakura's white spikey hair as he followed him through the Japanese airport. He had never been anywhere with so many people before and he had to keep dodging around them as he went.

"You'll never keep up with him, Harry. Just follow me." Ryou spoke up from Harry's left, holding out a hand for Harry to grab a hold of.

"I wanted to try though. Itja is very fast." Harry pouted as he took hold of Ryou's hand.

"He has a lot of practice moving through crowds while holding things. Do you remember what that word means?" Ryou asked, and Harry looked up at him, thinking for a moment before nodding when he remembered that Ryou hadn't liked that Bakura wanted to be called Thief. "That was his life back in Egypt," Ryou explained. "The train won't leave without us though and if we miss this one there is always another. There is no need to rush, and I would hate for you to get lost here."

"Yes, Papa," Harry replied. He had settled on calling Ryou 'papa' during their last week in London and had been saying it and Itja often in order to get used to the idea that this was his new family, with new rules to follow. Better and different rules than the Dursleys had, but rules nonetheless; like 'no cooking meals' and 'clean your room only, but pick up your items everywhere else', they also made a rule about his Shadows. He was even allowed to play with brand new toys, not Dudley's old broken ones.

Ryou and Bakura had spent time going over the new rules, making sure that Harry would be ok with them. Both had explained that when they arrived at their home in Japan, a couple of different rules would be added but that they would be added over time. Harry was excited to now live in a different country where the Dursleys couldn't find him and where there were others with Shadows like him.

"Took you long enough," Bakura called out from the platform, where he was stood waiting with all their luggage. "The train will be here in a few minutes."

"See, Harry, we didn't lose Bakura." Ryou said as Harry raced forward to hug Bakura. Bakura, after many stern looks from Ryou over the past week, now would just pat Harry on his head instead of standing there awkwardly.

"Itja, why are there funny boxes all over with English letters below them? Are those words? Do I have to learn those?" Harry asked from his position, looking out over the train platform.

"Funny boxes?" Ryou asked looking around.

"He means the Kanji," Bakura answered. "Yes, Sa, you will have to learn lose. That is how people in Japan write. The English letters below those boxes are how you spell and say the words."

"Must you introduce him to Ancient Egyptian while I'm trying to teach him Japanese?" Ryou bemoaned.

"Better he learns it now and gets used to speaking three languages." Bakura responded as the train arrived. Ryou shuffled Harry onto the train and into a seat by the window as Bakura stored their bags for the trip. Soon the train departed from the underground station and quickly left the tunnel to show Harry his first look at a Japanese countryside.

"Harry," Ryou said drawing Harry's attention from the view outside. "Our first stop will not be to our home. There is a small welcome party planned with a just few friends that we are going to first. These friends you have seen once before and I work at the place we are going to. You will spend a lot of your time there so they thought you would enjoy a welcome party."

"Ok," Harry said a bit nervously.

"If things become too much, just let me know. I can get us out," Bakura stated as he sat down across from Ryou.

"Do not start a Shadow Game with Atem just to leave, Bakura," Ryou scolded.

"As if I ever start those." Bakura sneered.

"Just because you don't declare one doesn't mean you don't start them," Ryou stated, as a woman came down the row selling various foods and drinks. "We'll take three teas." Ryou handed the woman cash in exchange for the three bottles. He then passed one over to Bakura and opened another before passing it to Harry.

"Thank you, Papa," Harry said as he took the bottle. He took a tentative sip of the liquid. Deciding he liked it, he then took a larger swallow. Harry went back to looking out of the window at the passing scenery. He was fascinated by the different house types in Japan versus what he always saw in London and Surrey. Also, by looking out the windows Harry could watch the reflections of both Ryou and Bakura to see if he needed to dodge any slaps or punches, without looking like that was what he was doing.

About an hour after they left the airport, the train pulled into Tokyo. Getting off of the Narita Express train, Harry once again took Ryou's hand as the three then travelled up two levels to the main floor of the station before going through another ticket gate and up another level. There they caught a shinkansen coming from Kyoto with a final stop in Domino City. Just before they boarded the train, Ryou purchased three small bento boxes from the platform store.

"Are Pharaoh and the old man not feeding us?" Bakura asked when he saw the bento.

"I'm sure Mr. Mutou will have snacks prepared, but it wouldn't hurt for us to eat real food before arriving. Airplane food is never filling or filled with enough nutrients," Ryou calmly stated as he passed the bento out, making sure to hand Harry a fork since he wasn't used to using chopsticks yet. Harry took the box and fork from Ryou and glanced down at what was inside.

One half of the box held rice with something black sprinkled on top and a red squishy circle thing in the middle. The other half had a small section filled with mixed vegetables that looked kind of like a salad, thinly cut carrots and something that was white mixed together, and a last section with two small sausages and a breaded circle.

Harry poked at the red circle on top of the rice with his fork before looking over at what Ryou was eating. Ryou's box was very similar but held two long breaded things and no sausages. Bakura's the same; except, Harry noticed, Bakura had moved his red circle off to the side, leaving a small red tinted indent where the item once was. Thinking this was a good idea, since he didn't know what the red thing was, Harry also moved his off to the side.

Gathering his courage together, Harry scooped up some of the salad looking thing onto his fork. Taking a bite, Harry very quickly learned that, whatever the salad was, it was full of vinegar. Making a sour face, Harry decided he would avoid eating that ever again, and, if he could avoid eating it this time without Ryou and Bakura noticing, he would.

To help get rid of the taste, Harry ate some of the black sprinkled rice; which was much more familiar a taste. Taking a chance, Harry tentatively took a bite of one of the sausages. What he didn't notice, as he was so focused on his food, was that both Bakura and Ryou were making note of what foods he liked and didn't like. Their plan was to do foods he liked to get him used to Japanese cuisine before introducing some of the other, more non-European type foods.

The rest of the twenty minute train ride to Domino passed in relative silence between the three of them. When they arrived in Domino, they shuffled over and grabbed a taxi from the entrance of the station. The bags were thrown into the trunk of the car before the three of the slid into the back seat, Harry safely between his adoptive parents, as Ryou instructed the driver as to where they were heading. Harry once again took to staring out the window as they went.

In short order, the taxi stopped in front of the Kame Game shop. While Ryou paid the driver and Bakura got their luggage out, Harry looked at the yellow and green building, wondering if 'Kame' was the owner's last name or what meaning it might have.

"Ready to go in, Sa?" Bakura's voice broke through Harry's daze.

"Ok." Harry followed the push of Ryou's hand on his back. Entering the front of the shop, Harry took in the purple walls filled with shelves of board games. Towards the front of the shop were display cases, holding what looked to be cards. Walking closer to the display, Harry looked at the cards. They were not the playing cards he was expecting. These had a picture on the top with stars, numbers, and words at the bottom.

"Those are Duel Monster cards," a kind voice spoke up in Japanese from Harry's right, startling the boy. Harry looked over and noticed that the short man with spikey tri-colored hair looked familiar. Harry looked over his shoulder for either Ryou or Bakura and didn't see either of them. "Do you want to see any particular one?"

"Itja? Papa?" Harry called out, backing away from the smiling man. Harry looked around the room again, searching for his guardians.

"Itja? Thief? Is that what you call Bakura?" The man tilted his head in question. Harry still couldn't understand what the man was saying and started to worry that he had been left alone. Did he do something wrong? Did Papa and Itja decide he really wasn't worth taking in?

"Are you ok? Would you like me to get Ryou or Bakura?" the man asked with a concerned look on his face. "I think I will. Just wait here." Harry backed into a corner of the display case. Once the man had left the room, to who knows where, Harry slowly started sliding down the wall towards the front of the shop.

"Harry? Harry, are you alright? Where did you go?" Ryou called out in English as he entered the room. Ryou looked around trying to find the young boy.

"Papa?" Ryou looked around a display case to see Harry on the ground against a wall.

"Are you alright, Harry? Yugi was concerned he did something wrong. Do you want to go into the other room with everyone?" Ryou crouched down near Harry, trying not to crowd him.

"You weren't here," Harry whispered, hugging his legs to himself.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You just looked very interested in the cards so I sent Yugi out to talk to you about them. He has been playing with the cards for a long time. I forgot that Yugi doesn't speak English. Do you want some tea?" Harry just shook his head, curling up tighter. Ryou chewed on his bottom lip in concern.

"Ryou, can I try something?" Yugi whispered from where he was standing at the end of the display case.

"Alright." Ryou shifted so that he was sitting next to Harry. Yugi called forth a few shadows and sent them to play in front of Harry. He also pulled out his deck and called forth Mystical Elf. Once she was summoned, Yugi got her to start a soothing chant to help calm Harry down. Shuffling through his deck he also searched for Kuribo. Finding the card, Yugi also summoned forth the small monster. Once Kuribo saw Harry sitting against the wall he started going over, before stopping and checking with Yugi.

"Go on." Yugi waved the monster to the boy.

Kuribo drifted up to Harry and gently touched him on his head. Harry snapped his head up in shock at being touched.

With a gasp, Harry reached out a hand to pet the monster, who trilled in glee.

"Thank you, Yugi," Ryou said as he smiled over at the shorter man.

"I guess I should get Grandpa to bring down my English school books again. Atem and I should probably brush up on English, at least until Harry learns more Japanese," Yugi suggested and he nodded to Ryou before heading out of the room, leaving both monsters there for Harry. "Just come in when you are both ready."

It took Harry about thirty minutes to calm down enough to willingly join his welcome party. Mystical Elf disappeared as Ryou and Harry got up to move to the other room. Kuribo happily stayed with Harry, who was holding onto Ryou's hand as he was led into his party. Harry, while he understood that this is supposed to be a happy time, was too new nervous to really enjoy the situation. Secretly he hoped that they would leave soon.

HPYGOHPYGOHPYGOHPYGO

 **AN:**

So I looked up information about where Domino City is supposedly located. It looked like the city was replacing Tokyo so I am moving it just a little so that there is Tokyo and then Domino City down along the coast. Also, describing a bento box is hard when the person describing it (Harry) doesn't know what the items are….

Narita Express – the shinkansen that runs from Ueno to Narita Airport or Tokyo (main/central station) to Narita Airport depending on where you get on.

Shinkansen – Japanese bullet train

Egyptian translations are brought to you via a Google searched site:

Itja – thief

Sa - son

Thanks for sticking around for this chapter and I hope you stick around longer. n_n

Reviews are greatly appreciated. So are kudos, favs, pms, bookmarks, and subscribes. Flames or negative reviews are fed to the plot bunnies to keep them multiplying (ie they help me with what I am missing). Please let me know if something doesn't make sense, it is how I know to add a scene with more info in it.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover inspired by "King's Jackal" by esama. I have reached out to esama and received permission from her to use aspects of that story in this one. Therefore you will see similar concepts. While I know this one won't be as epic as hers I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO. Some concepts used within are borrowed with permission from esama.

Warnings: SLASH! Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Atem, Malik/Marik pairings. At this point Harry has no pairing, too young. Maybe Seto/Isis, haven't decided.

Beta: Bicky Monster

 **Shadow's Ward**

"Harry, are you awake?" Ryou knocked on Harry's bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

Hearing a small sound from inside the room, Ryou peaked his head in. All he could see in the white room was a lump of blankets at the end of the bed. However, he couldn't see Harry on the bed.

"Harry?" Ryou called out as he entered the room, glancing around. "Harry, are you in here?" Ryou summoned a few shadows and sent them around the room, searching for any hint of the boy. Ryou watched as the shadows collected around the closet. "Harry?"

Ryou pulled open the closet door and was surprised to see his adoptive son inside. "Harry, is everything alright?" he asked with concern.

"Papa?" Harry looked up from the ball he was curled in.

"What are you doing in there?" Ryou asked as he looked down at the little boy. "Was the bed not good? Do we need to get a new one?"

"The bed is for me?" Harry sounded confused as he continued to look up at Ryou.

"Of course," Ryou assured the young boy. "Didn't Bakura explain last night? Or were you still concerned about the party? Yugi is really very sorry for overwhelming you like that. He called this morning to check on you. I told him you were still sleeping. But it is time to go for breakfast now and we have some friends stopping by real quick too." Ryou kneeled down in front of Harry. "Do you think you are up for a little bit of company this morning? They shouldn't be here too long."

Harry bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he wanted to meet anyone new. Yesterday was just crazy. The people at the house didn't speak English and he didn't know enough Japanese to understand what they were saying.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Ryou promised as he reached out his hand to Harry. After a moment Harry grabbed a hold of the hand. With a smile Ryou pulled Harry out of the closet. "Shall we go eat before they show up?"

Harry and Ryou walked down the short hallway to the apartment's kitchen, where they encountered Bakura cooking breakfast.

"Oh good. Everyone is up now," Bakura called out from the stove.

"Ohayo, Itja," Harry replied.

"Good job, Sa. Keep practicing and you will continue to get better," Bakura stated as he finished dishing out miso soup. "Take a seat at the table."

Harry took a seat by Ryou at the table as Bakura set down all of the food.

"Eat quickly. Marik and Malik are to arrive in an hour," Bakura instructed as he sat down and started eating.

"Bakura." Ryou stared across the table. Bakura looked up from taking a bite of rice. Ryou clapped his hands together pointedly. Bakura set down his chopsticks and looked over at Harry, who was looking at Ryou. Bakura clapped his hands together.

"Itadakimasu," they all intoned together. They then started eating.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was helping Ryou clean up the dishes as Bakura went to answer the door. Bakura soon returned with two males dressed in black pants and white hooded vests.

"Sa, this is Malik and Marik. They will be getting some pieces for you in Egypt," Ryou stated turning Harry from the sink to meet their guests.

"Teaching him Egyptian already, Itja? Good man," Marik stated with a sharp grin, speaking in Egyptian. "If you are Itja, did you convince him to call Ryou, Mewet? And what was it that you did to that house? Pharaoh was pretty upset when he noticed the large spike in Shadow Magic. What all did you do? When I went to check it out it felt like a trap. You should have called me. Traps are my specialty," Marik told him as Malik snickered in the background.

"No he didn't and you're not going to start either, Šwt," Ryou stated firmly, not pleased that someone else was also suggesting he be called 'mother'. "Also, we are also not going to talk about that place," Ryou commented, "and please speak Japanese or English. We are focusing on those before teaching him more Egyptian."

"But you will be teaching him Egyptian," Malik said, coming closer to Ryou and Harry, looking down at the young boy. "Hello, I'm Malik. That's Marik, my darker half. We're going to be picking up some gold for you in Egypt, like Bakura's. We'll need to get just a few measurements for your starter set."

Harry shuffled back into Ryou as Malik came closer. Something felt off about the man and Harry didn't want him to get close enough to find out more.

"Don't worry, Harry. Malik is going to measure your arms and hands so that he can get the right pieces. He's mostly going to use shadows to make sure he gets everything at once," Ryou explained in English for Harry and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Would it help to watch him take my measurements first so you know what is coming?" Harry nodded his head before leaning closer to Ryou.

"Papa, what does Šwt mean?" Harry whispered to Ryou as Bakura started to tell Malik and Marik about the type of pieces he wanted ordered.

"Šwt is Egyptian for Shadow," Ryou explained, "I call Marik that because he used to be Malik's darker side. I'll explain better later. But just understand that Malik and Marik used to be one person, so they can be a little crazy and hard to handle. Probably why Bakura hangs out with them so much." The last part seemed to be directed to himself.

"Like my shadows?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Like the shadows." Ryou smiled down at him as he started to move Harry closer to the others. "Malik, you don't mind measuring me first so that Harry can see what you are going to do, do you?" Ryou asked coming to a stop by Bakura with Harry in front of him.

"Haeri?" Marik asked confused, interrupting his conversation with Bakura.

"Hari," Ryou corrected kindly. "Ha like glass and Ri like lapis lazuli."

"Ah, I see. Sure that won't be a problem. Why doesn't Hari stand next to Itja while we do this?" Malik stated. He waited until Harry was standing next to Bakura before calling forth his shadows. With the way that Marik was created and split off from him, the shadows were a bit strange; it was better for Harry to stand away for the first time so that he could see how his were compared to Ryou's or Bakura's.

"It's all very simple and should be over in just a moment," Bakura said to Harry as Malik started the process. Harry watched as shadows burst up and encircled Ryou's upper arms, wrists, neck, and ears. Seconds later they receded back into the ground at Ryou's feet.

"Simple, Hari." Malik smiled over at the boy. "Your turn. Just stand over here where Ryou was."

"Itja, what did he say?" Harry asked Bakura.

"He said it is your turn. You need to practice your Japanese more it seems. Did you practice last night when we came back?"

"No, Itja." Harry replied looking down. "I'll do it later?"

"Yes, when they are gone is good, now go get measured." Bakura pushed against Harry's shoulder to get him to change places with Ryou. Harry walked over, getting a pat on the head from Ryou as they passed each other. Standing as still as he could, Harry watched as the shadows in front of him came towards him. These shadows felt harsher than the ones usually with him and the ones that Ryou had used in England. Harry tried not to flinch when the shadows reached him, the broken feel to them made him want to call out his own for protection. Thankfully the shadows didn't stay along. Though, as they withdrew, they left him with a weird feeling along his body that made his feel like he was back at the Dursley's house. He really wanted to hide in his room and surround himself with his own shadows again, but he knew that he couldn't, so he stayed where he was and didn't say anything.

"Good job, Hari. My shadows are a little twisted so well done keeping still," Malik said as he smiled tightly at the boy. "We're headed to Egypt tomorrow so I'll get the order in quickly. Once they are done we'll bring them over. It shouldn't take too long with him being so small."

"We'll pay once we get them, like always. You know where my stash is, Šwt, take the gold from there," Bakura told Marik in Egyptian.

"Sure thing, Itja," Marik responded and he and Malik headed for the door and took their leave.

"Because you did so well, Harry, how about we go out to an Aquarium tomorrow?" Ryou asked coming back over to Harry. "Today we will work on your Japanese more."

"Ok, Papa." Harry nodded his head not really knowing what an 'Aquarium' was.

"Well, why don't you go grab your notebook and we can get started," Bakura said, coming up behind Ryou. Harry nodded his head and went to grab his book from his room.

HPYGOHPYGHOHPYGOHPYGO

AN: Poor Harry. Ryou is going to have his work cut out for him. And crazy Malik and Marik! I hope I showed them as slightly unhinged. It was a little hard to do, so use your imagination if need be.

Egyptian Words:

Itja – Theif

Mewet – Mother

Sa – Son

Šwt – Shadow

GREAT NEWS and not so great news! I have accepted a job offer! Yay! 8 months of job searching has paid off! This means however, that updates will be slower. However, for the next 4-5 weeks updates will not be planned/scheduled and will come when I get the chance.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. So are favs, kudos, follows, pms, and subscribes. Flames or negative reviews are fed to the plot bunnies to keep them multiplying (ie they help me with what I am missing). Please let me know if something doesn't make sense, it is how I know to add a scene with more info in it.


	6. Long Awaited Chapter 6

This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover inspired by "King's Jackal" by esama. I have reached out to esama and received permission from her to use aspects of that story in this one. Therefore you will see similar concepts. While I know this one won't be as epic as hers I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO. Some concepts used within are borrowed with permission from esama.

Warnings: SLASH! Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Atem, Malik/Marik pairings. At this point Harry has no pairing, too young. Maybe Seto/Isis, haven't decided.

Beta: Bicky Monster

NOTE for after the Chapter Break with *** on either side:

"Blah blah blah" will be in Japanese

" **Blah blah blah"** is in English

 **Shadow's Ward**

"Sa! Ryou! Are we going or not?" Bakura called into the apartment from his place by the door. Ryou was inside, getting Harry ready for their trip, making sure he would have everything he might need in his backpack. "If we are going as far as Yokohama we should leave now."

"What did I tell you about yelling in the apartment?" Ryou hissed at Bakura in Egyptian as he led Harry outside.

"Sorry," Bakura grumbled as Ryou locked up. "We all ready now?"

"Yes," Ryou answered as he started to lead the group to the train station. "Harry, we're going to take the train again. This time we are headed south west, for Yokohama. Do you want to try and find us the right track?" Ryou asked, looking down at the boy who was holding his hand. Harry gripped Ryou's hand tighter and softly nodded his head.

Once they got to the station, Ryou led Harry over to the ticket machine. "Want to try and purchase our tickets? There's an English option."

"Ok," Harry said when he was placed in front of one of the machines. Ryou gently nudged him to touch the screen.

"Remember, we are going to get two adult and one child tickets to Yokohama." Ryou watched as Harry hesitantly touched the screen, bringing up the various sub-screens until money was asked for. Bakura stood at their back, arms crossed, scowling at the other commuters, daring them to make any comment on how long they were taking. "Now I'll put in this money and you can grab the tickets and change. Great job, Harry. Now that you have our tickets, which track does it say we take?" Ryou gently encouraged Harry to look at the tickets and get used to reading everyday kanji.

"Track three?" Harry questioned back, looking hard at the ticket printed in Japanese in his hand.

"That's right. Let's go to Track three and then on to Yokohama for the Aquarium at Yokohama Sea Paradise." Ryou smiled as Harry grabbed his hand again and started to head for the train tracks.

-HPYGOHPYGOHPYGOHPYGO-

"Itja, what's an Aquarium?" Harry whispered to Bakura once they were seated on the train and had started moving. Bakura had placed Harry on the seat in between him and Ryou when they entered and had spent the first few stops glaring at those who came on and seemed to want to sit, scaring them off to another part of the train.

"It's a zoo for fish," Bakura replied back.

"Oh." Harry looked out the window. "What's a zoo?"

"You don't know what a zoo is?" Bakura looked down at Harry in shock.

"Bakura!" Ryou hissed as Harry looked down at his shoes in despair. "Harry, a zoo is where animals from all over are kept so that people can see them. An aquarium is full of animals from around the world that live in the water. I'm sure you will enjoy it." Ryou frowned as Harry continued to look down instead of at the passing scenery, barely acknowledging the information imparted. Ryou shot a glance at Bakura, who winced in apology. He just wasn't used to being nice to those who don't know simple things.

After trying for twenty minutes to get Harry to respond to him Ryou gave up and looked grumpily out the window, ignoring all of Bakura's attempts to start a conversation. By the time they arrived in Yokohama, all three had fallen to silence, which was only broken by Harry's gasp of awe at the advertisement for the co-marketing of Ponyo. Ryou and Bakura shared a smile when they saw what grabbed his attention. They knew that watching Ponyo before coming was a good idea, and Harry loved the movie. Hopefully seeing Ponyo and real jelly fish would boost Harry's excitement levels back up.

-HPYGOHPYGOHPYGOHPYGOHPYGO-

Harry excitedly took pictures of the aquatic lifeforms in all of six zones of exhibits, from the large whale sharks to the seals, and polar bears to schools of fish and gardens of sea plants. Bakura had a hard time pulling the boy away from the jellyfish enclosures with a miniature Ponyo swimming inside. It was a toss up over which held his attention more. The miniature Ponyo figure or the various sized jellyfish. Bakura was thankful that Harry didn't ask about getting one for a pet like most kids would.

"But Itja! It's Ponyo! Didn't you see Ponyo?" sounded throughout the jellyfish area until Bakura successfully distracted Harry with a new attraction. A dolphin show was about to start. Ryou hurried all of them to seats near the front, silently thanking Ra that he and Bakura weren't above average Japanese height and blocking the view for others.

The three watched as the skilled trainers got the dolphins to do jumps, flips, and spins for fish and the audience's applause. After the dolphin show, Harry grabbed a hand from both of them and tried to drag them off to the dolphin building.

"Come on! They said the dolphins were returning to the building now. I want to see more of them," Harry said excitedly.

"Calm down, Harry, the dolphins will be there in a few minutes. There is no reason for us to rush there," Ryou lightly chided, pulling Harry to a stop. "I'm glad you are excited but you need to walk calmly and pay attention to your surroundings. Two groups had to stop abruptly to make way for you." Ryou hunkered down in front of the boy, making sure to make eye contact with him.

"Yes Papa. Sorry," Harry said with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked patiently. Sometimes Harry would take that look when he wasn't sure about something. Ryou and Bakura had both learned to take their time with the boy when he got that look. Rushing him led Harry to close up and insist nothing was wrong. It was a habit they were both struggling to get him to stop.

"Did you not understand something Ryou said, Sa?" Bakura asked from his place at their side, looking down at the boy. The two men waited patiently, or patiently as Bakura could, for Harry to answer. Finally, after a few minutes, Ryou could see a small nod of Harry's head.

"What do you not understand?"

"A… abura…" Harry started to get frustrated with the unfamiliar word.

"Abruptly?" Bakura guessed. At Harry's nod, Ryou gave a little smile.

"It means quickly. People had to stop quickly so they wouldn't run into you." Harry practiced saying the word a few times in English and Japanese before they continued on to the dolphins' building.

Upon entering Harry was blown away at the tunnel walkway. Three dolphins, possibly from the earlier show, were able to swim on either side and above him. Harry wandered over to the side and sat on one of the ledges and just watched the dolphins swim about, playing. As they watched two more joined the others in the enclosure. Bakura left Ryou and Harry to sit and watch the dolphins and instead wandered over to a larger space that held the world's largest flounder and a multitude of different fishes. After staring at the large fish in awe for a few minutes, Bakura headed back to where he left the two.

"Sa, go check out that exhibit in there. Take lots of pictures, practice some Japanese letters, and draw the fish you like." Bakura pointed Harry to the other room and passed him the camera. As Ryou got up to follow, Bakura grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped him. "While he is distracted in the other room, I'm going to keep you in here to myself. Let him be alone for a bit, there's no other exit to the building." Bakura shuffled Ryou discretely into a corner of the tunnel despite his protests, shielding his body from any casual glances. Once he was sure that anything he did would be mostly blocked from view, Bakura turned Ryou back towards the tanks and slowly slid a hand down Ryou's front. With minimal resistance Bakura got Ryou's pants opened and slipped a hand inside, before Ryou could fully process what he was doing. Bakura's other hand gripped Ryou's left hip, stopping him from jerking forward.

"Bakura!" Ryou hissed in shock, trying to glance around and make sure that no one could see his lover feeling him up. Thankfully the only other group in the tunnel were at the far corner and distracted by two dolphins.

"Keep it down, now. Don't want to draw any attention to yourself with your pants down." Bakura smirked into Ryou's ear as he leisurely started to tug at him.

"We are in public, Bakura, knock it off." Ryou commented in Egyptian as he lightly struggled, trying to bat Bakura's hand away and tuck himself back in.

"You know you want to and I've made sure that no one can see what I'm doing. I could give you a blow job in here and no one would know. Or did you not notice I put us in the naturally darkest corner while increasing the shadows? Harry is safe in the other room with the fish and a few kids who probably belong to the couple over there." Bakura fought off Ryou's weak attempts and went back to stroking him, slowly adding pressure. After a few moments Ryou started to relax back against him as his startled adrenaline turned into arousal hormones. Once Ryou was leaning against his front, Bakura started to speed up his tugs to Ryou's erection and brought his other hand up, sliding it under Ryou's shirt, to play with Ryou's nipples.

***-HPYFOHPYFOHPYGOHPYGO-***

Harry wandered up to the large tank, gripping the camera, in awe. He had never seen a fish so big before, it was larger than two Uncle Vernon's!

Harry lifted the camera and took a few pictures before moving over to the display information to read. The display offered both Japanese and English information about the fish in the tank.

After taking a picture of the display, Harry sat down in front of the tank, pulled out a notebook and pen that Ryou made sure he took from the apartment. Like with each of the other exhibits that caught his attention, Harry started to copy the information from the display, practicing his Japanese. What he didn't notice were the two Japanese boys standing behind him, until they started talking to each other.

"Ne, Ne Hiroto-niisan. What is that boy doing?"

"It looks like he is trying to write Japanese. He's so bad!" The older boy snickered. "He's worse than you, Yuuki."

"But Horoto-niisan, you said no one could be worse than me."

"I was wrong. This boy is."

Harry did his best to ignore the two boys speaking in Japanese behind him. He could only understand a bit of the conversation, but it wasn't hard to figure out they were talking about him.

"Ne. Ne." Harry froze at the tap on his shoulder. "Why are you so bad?" Harry turned to face the boy but before he could respond he was interrupted.

"No wonder! He's a foreigner. He'll never learn our language. He should go back to his country. Leave him alone, Yuuki, he probably can't speak to you anyways." The older boy stated in a superior way.

"I can too," Harry responded, confused.

" **I don't speak English."** The older replied to Harry's Japanese.

"But I am speaking Japanese."

" **No English."** Harry started getting frustrated at the boy. Didn't he understand that Harry was speaking Japanese to him? Why was he responding in English saying he couldn't speak English? The more they went back and forth the more and more frustrated Harry became. The shadows in the room slowly grew darker and more pronounced. **"Go home."**

" **Yah, no English!"** Yuuki added, **"Go home!"**

Harry could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as the shadows in the room continued to grow in time with his frustration and anger at the two boys.

-HPYGOHPYGOHPYGOHPYGO-

Just as Bakura was close to bringing Ryou to a climax while in public, both felt a sudden increase in the local shadows beyond their corner. With such a large increase they couldn't ignore their duties as members of The Court, despite the fact that stopping now would leave both rather frustrated.

Ryou hastily put himself to rights as Bakura looked around for whatever could have set the shadows off. Seeing nothing in their area both ran to the enclosure Harry was at. Entering the room it was easy to see that Harry was the cause of the growing shadows.

"Harry!" Ryou called out, hoping to distract the boy from growing the shadows further. At his call, the shadows grew sharper with Harry's startlement. "Harry, is everything going alright?" Ryou sighed as Harry refused to answer. As Bakura crouched behind him, Harry turned to face the other way, silently ignoring the man who was talking to him.

At Harry's continued silence, Bakura started to coax the shadows back down to normal levels with his own. Bakura was able to reach out and take control of the shadows from Harry as the more experienced user. It was a longer process then having Harry do it himself, but since Harry insisted on not responding to his prompts, Bakura had no other choice. Ryou took a glance around the room and heard the two boys muttering to each other about foreigners and how foreigners don't belong. Ryou closed his eyes in understanding of what had likely set Harry off.

"Bakura, let's get Harry home," Ryou murmured in Egyptian to his other half. "He's had enough today." Bakura followed his gaze to the two boys who were still muttering together about foreigners. With a scowl in their direction Bakura picked up Harry and carried him from the building, leaving Ryou to grab the camera and the notebook and pen that Harry had been using.

AN:

Sorry for the long delay in getting this new chapter uploaded for all of you lovely readers! Thanks for waiting so patiently. The interaction between Ryou and Bakura was my gift to you for waiting so nicely.

My new job leaves me pretty exhausted by the end of the day and I can't focus enough on my plot bunnies to write a lot quickly. So updates will be more spread out and based on when I can find time to write. On the plus side: this gives more time for my new poll regarding this story! Yay.

Poll: please choose one (1) option from the three (3) below

Have the story continue at this pace for a few more chapters before skipping a head a few years.

Skip forward a few years to where Harry is a little older, has more control over the shadows, closer to Ryou and Bakura

Skip forward to when Harry is 11 timeline wise but have the chapter about the UK Wizarding World learning about Harry not being where he should

Basically #1's choice will then flow into 2 and 3. #2 skips option 1 and then flows into 3. #3 skips 1 and 2. Let me know what you would like. Majority vote wins.

The section with the 'No English' bit is based off of my own experiences in Japan. Yes, I would many times get Japanese people telling me they don't speak English when I asked a question in Japanese. The reactions of the boys may seem strong but many times kids don't fully comprehend things.

Sa = son

Itja = father

Ne = Hey

-niisan = older brother

Reviews are greatly appreciated. So are favs, kudos, follows, pms, and subscribes. Flames or negative reviews are fed to the plot bunnies to keep them multiplying (ie they help me with what I am missing). Please let me know if something doesn't make sense, it is how I know to add a scene with more info in it.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover inspired by "King's Jackal" by esama. I have reached out to esama and received permission from her to use aspects of that story in this one. Therefore you will see similar concepts. While I know this one won't be as epic as hers I do hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or YGO. Some concepts used within are borrowed with permission from esama.

Warnings: SLASH! Ryou/Bakura, Yugi/Atem, Malik/Marik pairings. At this point Harry has no pairing, too young. Maybe Seto/Isis, haven't decided.

Beta: Bicky Monster

"Blah blah blah" will be in Japanese

" **Blah blah blah"** is in English

Poll Results:

Have the story continue at this pace for a few more chapters before skipping a head a few years. - 10

Skip forward a few years to where Harry is a little older, has more control over the shadows, closer to Ryou and Bakura - 8

Skip forward to when Harry is 11 timeline wise but have the chapter about the UK Wizarding World learning about Harry not being where he should - 4

Very close race between option 1 and 2 so this chapter will continue with the current pace with a slow increase to a few years ahead over the next few chapters.

 **Shadow's Ward**

"Bakura, our bus stop is this one. Where are you going?" Ryou asked as Bakura continued on past their stop with a sleeping Harry in his arms.

"We're not going home yet," Bakura succinctly answered.

"And where are we going, if not home? Harry's had a rough day and I'm sure he would like to rest." Ryou shifted his hold on Harry's backpack as he left his place in the line that had formed to follow after the two.

"We need to discuss Harry's training with the Pharaoh. King can keep an eye on Harry while we do so."

"It's unusual for you to be willing to go to them, especially to talk with Atem," Ryou mused as they joined the line for the bus that would take them to the Kame Game shop.

"Harry's control over the shadows is getting stronger and we need to start training him now if we want him to have conscious control over them. Training requires permission from the Pharaoh," Bakura grumbled. "It took more than expected for me to push the shadows back at the Aquarium."

"Alright. Let's go see what the Kings will agree to," Ryou stated as the bus pulled up. Climbing aboard he let the driver know he was paying for 2 adults and 1 child as he tapped his fare card against the reader.

-HPYGOHPYGOHPYGO-

Twenty minutes later they got off the bus just down from the shop.

"Hopefully no one will be in the store at this time and they can close a little early," Ryou said as they drew closer to the building. Taking a quick peek inside, it was clear to see that one customer was at the register finishing up a purchase.

"Oi, King! We have some business with you, so finish up!" Bakura demanded as he walked into the store.

"Take your time, Yugi, we'll just wait for you in the back," Ryou hurried to say as he started pushing Bakura to the family area in the back of the store. "Sorry, please take your time," he directed to the customer in front of Yugi.

The poor woman turned a look of concern to Yugi, almost as if she was wondering if purchasing from this store really was the right decision. Yugi hurried to reassure her and finish checking her out. It wouldn't do for Bakura to storm back in claiming that Yugi was going too slow and scare her off from paying.

"Really Bakura, that wasn't necessary," Ryou berated as he continued to push against Bakura's back as they entered the main living area of the shop. "You could see as we entered that he was busy with a customer. A polite message to meet us in back would have sufficed,"

"Theif. Ryou. What brings you two and your Ward by this afternoon?" Atem asked from his seat at the kitchen table. It looked like he had been going over documents before they entered.

"Hello Atem," Ryou greeted the man as Bakura continued into the living room to settle the still sleeping Harry on the couch. Ryou dropped Harry's backpack down against a wall out of everyone's way before making his way to sit by Atem.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the spike in shadows earlier would it?" Atem questioned, watching Bakura skeptically. "If you've sent another person to the Shadow Realm for no reason…"

"Calm your camels Pharaoh. That spike you felt was Harry's emotions acting out in distress. We need to start his training," Bakura stated as he returned to the kitchen.

Once in the room, Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, bracing himself for the start of an argument. One he planned on winning; after all, no one was going to train his son other than himself, Ryou, and maybe the Istars. Or maybe not, he thought with a wince after looking at Ryou; Ryou would never accept Malik and Marik training Harry.

-HPYGOHPYGOHPYGO-

After Yugi saw his paying customer out, he hurried to close the front door and switch their sign to closed. He really didn't want to chance Bakura's temper with another client. Yugi also knew that anyone from the Court or their friends coming to visit would be able to let themselves in without someone in the store area.

Following the sounds of fighting, really when were Bakura and Atem not fighting, Yugi found himself in his kitchen. Poor Ryou was in the middle trying to keep the two calm and turn the argument into a proper discussion. After listening in for a few moments Yugi quickly picked up on the fact that Bakura and Ryou's new ward was in need of training, which everyone seemed to agree on, but they couldn't agree on how. Before Yugi could add his thoughts to the discussion he noticed the boy in question over on his couch quietly watching the older men. With a small smile Yugi walked over to the boy.

"Good evening, Hari. How are you?" Yugi asked softly so as not to startle the boy.

"Hello," Harry replied. "I'm ok. How are you?"

"I'm good too. Want to play a card game while those three talk?" Yugi asked with a hand drifting to his deck attached to his belt.

"I don't know any."

"Do you remember the first time you came here? You were looking at the cards in the case. I can show you more and we can have a small game." Yugi coaxed the boy into the conversation, glad that Ryou had been teaching him Japanese. Harry was picking up Japanese and Egyptian much quicker than Yugi was with English.

"What about Papa?" Harry glanced over his shoulder to where the others were talking, ignoring the questions Yugi asked.

"Your Papa and Dad are currently talking with Atem about Court things. Once they are done they can join us." Yugi smiled, gaining the boy's attention again.

"Ok," Harry said nervously as he bit his lip. With one more glance at the kitchen he turned his attention to the deck of cards Yugi was spreading over the table.

"These are called Duel Monsters. Each monster has different abilities and are used in duels against opponents. However, for a special group of people these cards can do much more." Yugi smiled as he started explaining the history of the cards to the young shadow user. He could easily see Harry's excitement start to bloom the more he talked and knew that soon Harry would start building his own deck of protectors.

-HPYGOHPYGOHPYGO-

Ryou looked over to the living room to check on Harry as Atem and Bakura continued to argue back and forth. He felt a little bad that they had woken his son, but a smile spread across his face as he noticed how much Harry and Yugi seemed to get along with Harry's limited Japanese. From what he could tell, Yugi was introducing Harry to the history of Duel Monsters and using his own deck for examples.

"Atem does have a point Bakura," Ryou stated, interrupting the two. "Yugi should be involved with Harry's training, as is his right as King."

"Ryou! We don't need the pipsqueak involved. You and I are more than capable of training Harry to his full potential," Bakura argued, shocked that Ryou was finally taking a side.

"Thank you, Ryou. As I was saying, Yugi and I should oversee his training; if his outburst today was any indication of his strength…"

"Actually, Atem, I meant Yugi joining Bakura and I," Ryou interrupted. "Just look at the two of them. Yugi has already started the process and is calm enough to take things slowly with Harry. Between the three of us, he will be well trained quickly. And yes Atem, Malik and Marik will have little to do with his training."

Bakura paused before continuing his argument to glance over at the couch where he had left Harry asleep. Sure enough Yugi was there teaching the boy about the cards and how they relate to the powers that all of them held.

"Fine. The King can join Ryou and I in teaching Harry. However, you, Pharaoh, the Regent and Priestess will not be involved!" Bakura hissed out.

"As long as the Priests aren't involved and Yugi is, I can agree to that." Atem sighed. "But don't think that I won't send you to the Shadow Realm if you start teaching him to act just like yourself."

"He won't. Yugi and I will make sure of it, Atem," Ryou hurried to interject as Bakura opened his mouth to start the argument again.

With one last uneasy glance at Bakura, sure that he was plotting something, Atem turned his attention to Yugi and Harry.

"Will the three of you be staying for dinner? Gramps should be back soon with groceries and Yugi is always happy to have you over," Atem asked, looking at Ryou.

"Sure, it saves me from figuring out our dinner," Ryou replied, "and it gives Harry more time to get used to interacting with Yugi."

-HPYGOHPYGOHPYGO-

AN: Happy (late) Holidays everyone, this is my (Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, Solstice, New Year, whatever you celebrate) present to you. I hope everyone has had a good start to 2017 and that this year goes well for you. Sorry about the late update, I'm aware that it's been about 6 months. RL took a strange turn during the fall and winter of 2016 for me. I'm hoping that in 2017 I'll be able to post more on this and Joukriger for everyone. A massive thank you and hug to all of you for being patient with me as I work on these chapters.


End file.
